The goal of the proposed research is to evaluate the metabolic role for the human lens lysosomal, cytosol, and membrane proteolytic enzymes; identify precise bonds, peptides, and transfer reactions occurring in the aging lens and the cataractous lens. To determine the possible relationship of the loss of low molecular weight soluble proteins and the increased insolubilization of lenticular proteins in various types of cataractous lenses.